A story with no tiltle right now!
by thatonescerwedupchick
Summary: Jen likes Jake. Jake likes Jen. Perfect right? Then why is there history coming between them?
1. The New guy

A/N: Most of these people are made up out of my lil old mind. But any how this is a story I wanted to write for a long time so I finaly got to do it! Some of this stuff never happened but bare with me & have an imagination ok?  
  
Disclaimer: If you know these people then I do not own 'em! So don't sue I don't have enough money any ways. ***********************************************************************  
  
Jake walked into his new class room & found an empty desk in the back of class never saying a word he just sat down. He was all ways quiet but especially now. He hated being in this school he wished he was still out there on his own. He figured if he just sat there & no one noticed him he just might now really be there. So far that worked in his other classes. He just wanted to get threw his first day at that school & if he could just get through this class without being noticed it would be fine. That plan was soon wrecked when a another young man sat down next to him.  
  
"Your new here huh?" Said the boy he had spiked brown hair with blond tips & dark brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Jake said.  
  
"My name is Matt. And you are?" He said trying hard to start a conversation now.  
  
"Jake."  
  
"So Jake why are you here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what can you do?"  
  
"I control fire you?"  
  
"I can turn invisible. Comes in very handy at times like the girls bathroom." He said both boys laughed.  
  
"So the girls here are pretty hot?"  
  
"Yeah some of them. Hey don't worry I'll show the ropes."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
Just then a teacher with short brown hair walked in. Matt told him that was Mr. Summers probably the worst teacher in the school. Then he started to go on about what they were going to learn that week in math. About a half an hour went by & Jake found himself staring off into space. He pushed his ragged red hair back behind his ear. Just as they were learning how to do some equation that had to do with something else when the door opened a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked in the door. She was wearing a white tee shirt & blue jean skirt. All of the guys just looked up & stared as she walked up to Mr. Summers & handed him a note & told him something & he nodded then she smiled & walked out of the class. Jake had to know who that girl was. He bent over to talk to Matt.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked as quietly as he could.  
  
"That is Jen. You like?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Well you & every other guy at this school. She is defiantly hands off; no guy has ever dated her." Matt said before he got cut off & yelled at for talking & Mr. Summers threaten to hold both of them after class. Jake was so happy when the bell finally rang. He was walking out the door when he got called back.  
  
'Oh great.' He thought as he turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I just wanted to warn you that talk & other crap like that are defiantly not in my class. I know about you so don't you dare to pull any crap with me ok?"  
  
"Yes. I got the point."  
  
"Good now you can go."  
  
Jake walked out to see Matt waiting for him  
  
"That's not a good idea to have him hate you on the first day trust me."  
  
"I think I got that." Jake said as he walked with Matt down the hall they past a group of 5 girls all very good looking. Matt smiled at them.  
  
"How are we today ladies?" He asked.  
  
"Good." A blond hair girl answered with a giggle. Jake was to busy starring at the girl  
  
Jen he saw earlier. He was soon snapped out of it when his new friend stepped on his foot.  
  
"Girls this is Jake. Jake these are some of the cutest girls on the face of this earth." All the girls giggled at that except Jen. She was in her own world too. None of the girls really even looked at Jake. He wasn't surprised he really wasn't the "preppy" type he was a skater.  
  
"Well we have to be going." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah we better to or we'll get in trouble." One of the girls said as they walked off. After they were far enough away from the guys so they knew they couldn't hear them-  
  
"Did you see that new kid?" One of them said.  
  
"I know eww." Said the blond one.  
  
"It makes me wonder why Matt would hang out with some one like him." Said the brunette.  
  
"I know I mean get a hair cut. Right Jen...JEN!" The other blond said hitting her friend.  
  
"Owww! What!?!"  
  
"You were staring out into space, we just saying what's with that new guy. He needs a hair cut."  
  
"That isn't nice Jess."  
  
"Don't tell me you like him!" Jess dared.  
  
"No! It's just not nice to talk about people you don't know." Little did all her friends know she was lying she really liked this new guy. Maybe just maybe she had to deliver more notes to his class.  
  
-*-*-*End of Chappy 1! Yay! It will get better. But this is my first x-men Fic. I have wanted to write this for a while so hopefully I can get it done with out being deleted. R&R! It makes me feel all tingly inside-*-*- 


	2. Watch what you say

Disclaimer: I own nothing! YOU HEAR ME NOTHING! Now on ward with the ficlet! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
2 months later:  
  
Jake sat next to his new best friend Matt. Over the past couple months they became best friends really quick. They all ways hung out & some how all way got in trouble. That was why this day was no different. They sat in the back of the class talking about there newest idea to put a fake mouse in one of the girls bed. They were just trying to decide when they were cut short by Mr. Summers.  
  
"Jake is my lesson boring to you?" He said causing all of the rest of the class to stare back at him.  
  
'Yes so why don't you just shut up all ready no one cares about this math stuff we will never use it in life' He thought.  
  
"No sir." Was what his mouth said he didn't even try it was now more of a reflex now.  
  
"Can you tell use what I was just talking bout then?"  
  
Jake just sat there quiet for what seemed like for ever but really was less then a minute.  
  
"Thought so. 1 hour detention after class." He said as he turned to finish his lecture.  
  
'Damn it! Why dose he pick on me? What did I ever do to him?' He thought as he sat quietly for the rest of the 5 minutes of class. Before he knew it the bell rang & people got out of there seats but Jake knew better & said he would meet Matt in an hour after his detention. Soon all of the class was gone to go enjoy there Friday evening. Mr. Summers was busy writing some thing on the board as he turned around to Jake.  
  
"I have to go do some stuff so I want you to have these 3 equations done by the time I get back. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir it is." He said never looking him in the face. He waited till Mr. Summers left the room & then started to try & figure out the problems. Maybe he should have paid some what attention then he might have had some idea what any of it meant. He looked up as he heard the door open. He was in shock as he saw Jen walk in the room. He just sat there trying to figure out if she was really there or if it was some sort of a fantasy.  
  
"Hey why you here?" She said as she hoped on Mr. Summers desk.  
  
"Detention." Was the only thing he could manage to get out.  
  
"I kind of figured that out. But why?"  
  
"Talking during class."  
  
"Bad idea Mr. Summers seems to hate that."  
  
"Your telling me. I really don't get his deal. Dose he have a stick shoved up his ass or some thing?"  
  
The girl laughed at that.  
  
"I give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Why? No one is such an ass."  
  
"Well you know rumor has it he has had a tough life."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well he was madly in love once." She said as she grabbed him a picture off his desk draw it was of women with bright red hair holding a tiny little baby.  
  
"She was pretty."  
  
"I know. Her name was Jean. They got married & every thing even had a baby."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Well it's kind of confusing but let's just put it as she died when the baby was really little & every sense then he was never quiet the same."  
  
"Wow. What ever happened to the baby?"  
  
Just as Jen was about to open her mouth to tell him Mr. Summers walked into the room & she smiled at him.  
  
"I got to go nice seeing you again Jake." She said with a smile.  
  
"You too Jen." He was in a state of shock that she would even know his name. Then some thing even stranger came to his head what was she even doing in here?  
  
"Ready to go Jen?" Mr. Summers asked.  
  
"Yeah daddy I'm ready." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I suppose you can go to Jake." Mr. Summers said. Jake barely heard that he was still wondering if he heard right. Did she really call him 'Daddy'. But just then it hit him she did have red strikes in her hair. He just got up to leave when he heard the door open & saw Jen run in to pick up her back pack.  
  
"Hey I am so, so sorry about what I said before I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok I hear it all the time I am used to it. But are you going to the basket ball game?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"You should come I am cheering tonight & it would be fun to see you there."  
  
"I suppose I might be abel to."  
  
"Ok hope I see you there. But I got to go before my dad comes back." She said grabbing her pink back pack & running out of the room.  
  
'Maybe I should go to the game.' He thought he wouldn't mind seeing Jen jumping around in a short skirt. Just then he remembered he had to go find Matt.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*End of another Chappy there. It will make more sense later but I hope U liked. Remember R&R! 


End file.
